


Graceful Knight

by Sharna_dodd



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Castles, Fantasy, Knights - Freeform, Medieval, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2788301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharna_dodd/pseuds/Sharna_dodd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aldreya Gultek has denied what her mother wanted since she was very young. When the war sprung up between the Lannisters and the Starks, her brother and friend were sent to battle as banner men for the Lions - leaving her behind after much protest.<br/>But after the battle of the Whispering Wood, Aldreya's trusted friend returned to Steadfast with tragic news.<br/>And now, it's up to Aldreya to find her true purpose in this world and to discover what war is really about.<br/>(Storyline runs roughly alongside late season 1/season 2 of Game of Thrones though some events may alter throughout. Some things that have been changed from the original story by the brilliant George R.R. Martin are to support the storyline better)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Difficult Times

### 

It was a chilly morning in the keep of Steadfast. Situated in the Reach, the Lords and Ladies of Steadfast were well known for their highly bred ravens. The raven had been chosen as their sigil for this very reason - when generations ago Hamish Gultek had been anointed a Lord and given the lands to do with as he pleased - the sigil having a dark green background with a raven's head in the centre, facing side-on. While that was many years past, the raven breeding still continued. Receivers of their dire messengers would know who it was from immediately, for each and every raven bred inside the walls of Steadfast had a trademark white patch on their breast - a result from inbreeding among the very first.

House Gultek were banner men to the wealthy Lannisters, a result of Robert's Rebellion when the Lords pledged alliance with the noble Lions and helped to storm King's Landing.

For Aldreya Gultek, the only daughter to Harold and Anna Gultek, so far down the line of the family that nobody cared to remember what number Lord they were. Anna had been a Lefford - the marriage being one to keep the houses within the various banner men ruled by Lannister. It had been an easy marriage, for both Anna and Harold had known each other since they were children - often meeting at tourneys and other various realm-wide events. Anna borne her husband a son with the first few years of their marriage, though after the birth of Aldreya discovered that the child would be her very last.

The news of Robert Baratheon the King's passing may have shocked the Seven Kingdoms, but for Lord Harold, the news was even worse.

"There'll be some sort of fight now - you can count on that," he had claimed that very night at mealtime, for all the guests at Steadfast to hear. And he was right. Lord Harold sent out his most prized ravens to all the other banner men after the news of Eddard Stark's beheading with messages warning them to prepare to be called for war. And then the Stark boy, Robb, declared himself King of the North and House Lannister sent out ravens to all the banner men ordering them to join the fight.

For Aldreya Gultek, now fourteen, it would mean the people who she loved most would leave her. Her father, older brother Stephan and dearest friend, not to mention ward to the Gultek's, Daerion left for battle within the week. No matter how much she begged and how much she protested that it simply wasn't fair, she was forbidden to follow.

Aldreya Gultek had always had a fighting spirit in her - from joining in on Stephan and Daerion's play sword fights as children to racing around the keep away from cooks, arms full of treats from the kitchens. No matter how much her mother tried to force her to become the Lady she was supposed to be, Aldreya simply refused to follow. She had her own sword - a secret gift from her father for her twelfth name-day - and knew full well how to use it. When the raven came ordering men to battle, Aldreya simply could not understand why she was not allowed to go with the host.

The first few weeks Steadfast seemed so empty and cold - the sounds of drunken laughter and her father's jests a whispering memory of what once filled the halls. Every now and then a small group of knights would stay a night on their way to the war, but even they were grim company - their only thought on the battles ahead of them.

At first Aldreya was completely rebellious against her mother - she started dressing in breeches and tunic and not in the dresses Lady Anna wished her to wear. She helped out around Steadfast - replacing the jobs the men used to perform: hunting, building, farming. She skipped lessons and sometimes even mealtimes - too caught up in her physical exertion and hard work to realise the strain it was causing on her mother.

For Lady Anna, it felt as though she hadn't just lost her husband and son - it felt as though she had lost her daughter too. The rooms and walls never felt more harsh and lonely and though there was some spark in her telling her that her daughter was only trying to help out around Steadfast, she simply felt betrayed. When they did see each other they were bitter and constantly arguing, there being nothing but difference and disagreement between the two. Lady Anna prayed more and more for her family to return to her, for Aldreya to come to her senses and stop being foolish, but to no avail.

It was only when Lady Anna fell ill that Aldreya realised the strain stress had put on her mother, the stress _she_ had put on her. Aldreya stayed by her mother's side for three weeks while she tossed and turned in a feverish sleep - ignoring the maester's caution towards her catching the sickness herself. She wore all the dresses she owned, so that her mother would awaken and see the daughter she wanted. She took her lessons in the bedchamber, wanting to prove to her mother when she woke that she could still be a Lady.

Aldreya did nothing but blame herself for her mother falling ill. If she had been there more often, and not fought all the time, perhaps the Lady would not have been so stressed, she told herself again and again. She prayed to the New Gods and the Old and wished nothing more than for the halls to be filled with her mother's laughter once more.

Sadly, Aldreya was not there when Lady Anna awoke. Maester Rodrik had ordered her to bed, and when she refused slipped dreamwine into the water that came with her evening meal on the tray the maidservants brought to her. He had the same maids carry her to her bedchamber, the bed cold from neglect. Lady Anna woke in the middle of that night, crying out for her husband. Maester Rodrik tended to her and calmed her down, but it took a fair while.

The next morning, when Aldreya found herself in her own bed, she threw aside her sheets and stormed to the Maester's office, yelling about what he had done.

"It was the only way," Maester Rodrik had replied calmly, poring over his work. In her flight of rage, Aldreya had swept the papers off of the desk, watching as they flew about the room before slamming the door upon her exit.

When she came to her mother's bedchambers, her hatred feelings towards the maester increased, angered at the fact that nobody had mentioned to he that her mother was awake. Lady Anna was sitting up in her bed, though still pale and recovering from her bout of sickness. Aldreya almost burst into tears when she smiled at her, clearly pleased at what she was wearing and dropped to her knees beside the bed.

"My dear child, you've come back to me," Lady Anna murmured, stroking her daughters hair fondly. 

"I never strayed from your side, Ma. I'm sorry... I'm sorry for how I've treated you," Aldreya apologised, hanging her head. "I'll be a Lady now... for you."

Lady Anna smiled more fondly, and the two of them sat there for at least an hour - the previous tension between them forgiven and forgotten.

The weeks that followed showed many a man return from battle with a variety of injuries and stories alike. And then a wagon rolled in, carrying a crippled and dirty looking man, half his right leg missing. By now Lady Anna was back to full health and had resumed her duties as Lady of Steadfast, and when the wagon arrived, the man cried out to her upon sight.

Only one man had ever cried to her like that before, and the unrecognisable man suddenly became more clear. It was Lord Harold Gultek, back from war without a single raven being sent to warn them of what had happened to the poor Lord.

"War is a terrible thing," Lord Harold explained to his curious daughter after he had bathed and attended to. Maester Rodrik had constructed a pair of crutches for him to use until a wooden leg could be fitted onto his stump of a leg. Even so, he did not enjoy his position, the hastily constructed crutches annoying him more than helping him.

"How fares Stephan?" Aldreya asked. "And Daerion, is he fighting true and noble?"

Lord Harold chuckled. "Both are fine. Your brother fights well. He commands a force now, probably battling those wretched Northerners are we speak. Everyday Daerion grows more handsome - though his sword is as sharp as his smile. And he runs better than you now, sweet child of mine."

"He does not! I've improved since you last saw me! You'll see! When Daerion comes back, he and I will race and I'll prove that I'm faster, you just watch!" Aldreya exclaimed. Her running was something she held vital to her, for never had anyone seen someone as fast as her. She loved the feel more than anything, it made her feel free - feeling the world whip by on a cool breeze through her long, thick brown hair.

Her father recovered well after his battles, though would not fight in any more wars in his future. It shamed him some, to be truthful, but he tried his best not to let that show. He was Lord of Steadfast and had to show that he was strong-minded enough not to let anything stop him from what he wanted.

But then came the Battle of the Whispering Wood, where so many men lost their lives and Jaime Lannister was taken captive by the Stark boy. When the raven came bearing the news, it was one of the Gultek bred specimens, with feathers the darkest and shiniest any man could ever hope to see. Despite the appearance of the truly beautiful bird, the news it bore was not so great.

There was no news of Stephan or Daerion, though it was said that they fought bravely in the Battle of the Whispering Wood.

Not saying what their outcome was made the three Gultek's in Steadfast fear for the lives of the young men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading as far as this. I know this first chapter seems a bit messy but I needed to explain a bit of the history behind Aldreya Gultek and introduce the main characters. I also used this chapter to describe more about when the story plays out in parellel to Game of Thrones. Please comment your thoughts, I really want to hear what people think so I can improve my writing ability.


	2. Grief of a Lady

### 

"There is a tale in every house, in every family, that none know but a very few. Ours is of the women along the Gultek line, the strength that they are burdened with," Lord Gultek murmured to his daughter, who was listening with utmost attention. "The women in our family... why, they are not like any other in all of the Seven Kingdoms. You may remember Nadia, the women who gave birth in the middle of a blizzard, or Gretchen, who could make men collapse with a single word - but you, you my fair child... you have a different kind of strength. There is a fire within you, one that needs to be kindled - not squashed."

"A fire? You do not mean to say our bloodlines are mingled with the Targaryens, do you?" Aldreya asked. She remembered the tales of the Mad King Aerys, who showed no mercy, not even to children. To be related to _that_ family... she shuddered visibly.

Lord Gultek chuckled at her outburst. "No, no, not a dragon's fire, the fire of strength. The flame of a warrior."

Aldreya frowned. How could she have the flame of a warrior? It didn't make sense, women weren't _warriors,_ their purpose was in childbirth and raising children, as so many people loved to remind her.

"Do you ever wonder why I gave you a sword?" her father went on, rubbing his dark brown whiskers that only added to his wise appearance. "One day, you will do great things - I just know it. I see your determination not to follow the path you are expected to."

"Is this about the war?" Aldreya interrupted. "Are you hinting that I can go fight if I wished to? Oh, please Father! It would bring me such joy!"

"I'm not saying anything of the sort. All I want you to know is that you are destined for great things, and it is up to you to find the right path."

"My Lord, my Lady," a serving maid greeted, curtseying in the doorway to Lord Gultek's study. "My Lord, there's something you must see. Someone, rather."

Lord Gultek rose from his chair, patting his daughters arm before leaving with the maid. Aldreya watched them go from the doorway, before turning the other way. Speaking of the sword she had named Righteous reminded her that it had been a while since she put it to practise. Her father had a straw dummy set up in one of the stables for her to use in private, away from prying eyes and the knowledge of her mother, who no doubt would not be very pleased with both of them.

Racing up to her bedchamber, Aldreya pulled out the box containing Righteous from underneath her bed, before donning a pair of woollen trousers and a grey tunic. Pulling out her sword carefully, she admired the gleaming steel.

And then she raced down to begin training.

Her horse Greypatch whinnied at her when she approached her stall, blowing air at her and throwing her head around.

"Hey girl, here you go," Aldreya murmured as she handed the horse - so named for the grey splotch on it's side, standing out from the otherwise black coat - a carrot she had swiped from the kitchens on her way. Greypatch took it and devoured it instantly, then butted Aldreya in the chest with her head, searching for more. The gesture made the young lady laugh, patting her horse before moving out of the stall to the open space provided to her for her personal use.

Aldreya spent nearly an hour hitting and spinning around the dummy, strengthening her skills in sword fighting and improving the strength in her arms. She was not aware of the man watching her for several minutes until he spoke, causing her to whirl around, sword pointed at him.

"What do you want?" Aldreya demanded, at first not recognising the dark-haired tall man grinning at her, arms crossed as he casually leaned in the doorway.

"Still swinging that thing around, I see," the man noted as Aldreya lowered Righteous down to her side.

"Daerion?" she asked, noting his face was different to the one she remembered looking younger. "Daerion, you're back!" She had to stop herself from running and hugging him, remembering at the last moment that wasn't what a proper lady would do. Instead, she simply stood there. "You look different."

"Aye, the war has changed me, that is true," Daerion replied, stepping into the dusty area. "But you too, have changed since we last met. I was honestly surprised to find you still swinging round that old thing."

"Righteous isn't old," Aldreya snapped back, before her voice softened. "Why have you returned? Is the war over?"

Daerion sighed, moving to let Greypatch sniff at his hand, facing slightly away from her. "I'm afraid the war is far from over. I'm afraid I'm here for all the reasons I wish I wasn't."

Aldreya frowned as she attached Righteous to her side, for better concentration on what her friend was saying. She could not think of any reason he was here, he didn't appear to be injured and unless he fled...

She stepped up to him, looking at him with a hard expression. "Tell me you didn't commit treason."

"What? No! Do you take me for a fool, Aldreya?" Daerion looked shocked and slightly angered at her accusation. "Treason! Really, now!"

"Well how am I supposed to know why you're here if you _won't tell me!"_

Daerion moved away from her, walking outside of the stables. Aldreya followed at his heels, feeling anger and frustration well up inside her. She followed her around Steadfast, until they reached the inner courtyard and he stopped, facing a large tree in the centre. When Aldreya stood beside him, she could see tears welling up in his eyes, his fists curled at his sides.

"I can't do this," Daerion whispered, shaking his head before looking at her. "I just can't."

Aldreya placed her hand on his arm, trying to remember what a lady should do when someone was upset. "What can't you do?" she asked quietly.

"I can't bring myself to say the words to you. I don't... I don't want to hurt you."

Aldreya frowned. "Daerion," she started. "If you don't tell me, you could hurt me more."

Daerion looked at her, shaking his head. "Not this time, Aldreya. Not telling you will hurt a whole lot less than telling you. Trust me."

"If you won't tell me, then perhaps I'll just have to ask someone else." Aldreya frowned for a moment. Daerion was the Gultek ward, wherever he went he was not alone or apart from another. Stephan grew up alongside Daerion - there being less than a year between the two men - and it was hard to separate the two. Obviously Stephan had gone to see their parents, but surely he would know what Daerion wasn't telling her.

"If you won't tell me, I'll have to go ask my brother, then," Aldreya declared, turning away and heading towards the keep.

"Aldreya, wait!" Daerion called after her and when she made no notion of doing so, he caught up and grabbed her arm. "That's what I've been trying to tell you."

The Lady turned on him, snapping. "Well if you're _trying_ as hard as you say you are, how come I have no idea what news you've brought!"

Daerion tugged on her arm gently and she let him lead her to a stone wall holding a flowerbed. They sat and for a while Daerion stared at his clasped hands, unsure of how to begin. Aldreya was patient with him, until he was ready to speak.

"You heard about the Battle of the Whispering Wood?" Daerion began, waiting for her to nod before continuing. "The Stark boy himself sprung the attack. It was an ambush... we, we had no hope of winning. Stephan knew they were going to go after Jaime Lannister, and tried to defend the knight." Daerion shook his head, a tight smile working its way across his face. "He always did foolish things in battle, your brother. I always told him a man who acts the fool dies a foolish death, but he only ever laughed at my words of caution."

Aldreya could sense where his story was heading, yet remained silent, letting him continue.

"He was laughing as I pulled him away after I saw the Lion had been caught. I pulled him until we were away and under the trees, the sounds of battle still echoing around us. His laughter was the joyous kind, the teeth-filled grin - except where teeth are normally white, Stephan's were... well, they were red." Daerion stopped then, choking on his words. Aldreya took his fisted hand, uncurling his fingers to wrap her own around his large hand - trying to reach out to him. When he was ready, the young warrior continued. "He had taken a sword to the stomach... I tried to stop the flow of blood but he... he pushed my hands away. He was foolish but brave, brave until his last moment. He was gone before dawn... but I still remained with him until my fellow soldiers found us and had to pull me away. Through my head, all that I could hear were his last words... words whispered to me over and over - haunting me."

Aldreya realised that she couldn't see through a thick film of water that had welled up in her eyes. She looked away as the water spilled over and ran down her cheeks, running across her lips and into her mouth, the salty taste somewhat welcoming - feeling in her otherwise numb self. She forced the next words out through a thick, tight throat. "What... what were his last words?"

Daerion didn't answer her for a bit, his hand gently squeezing her own every few seconds. "Perhaps a woman would've fought better," he finally replied, his words dull and lacking any emotion.

Aldreya's free hand rose to her mouth as her body shook with silent sobs. She felt her other hand being released as Daerion moved to place a hand around her shoulders, but she pulled away, rising. She shook her head at him as he went to rise also, before whirling around and running. She had to escape, it felt like the walls of the courtyard were pressing down on her.

Everything was a blur, servants moving aside to let her pass weren't even there to Aldreya. She felt weighed down by Righteous at her side, as though the sword was the enemy. And perhaps it was, for what had murdered her brother but for a similar shape of metal?

With fumbling hands, the maiden wrenched the sword from her belt, casting it aside as she ran, the clang of metal against stone ringing in her ears, echoing endlessly.

When she was free of the keep, she ran for the hills, anxious to escape, to be able to run as fast as she could, for as long as her body could bear to. Sheep lifted their heads as she ran through their grazing flocks, up and over the hills that surrounded Steadfast. She did not stop until loose stones caught her feet, tripping her so that she fell forwards onto rough ground.

When Aldreya came to a stop, the stings and scrapes her legs cried out to her were dismissed by her brain, grief being the strongest feeling at that moment. She had no idea how long she lay there, but the sky had turned into vibrant array of oranges and pinks when she finally rose to her feet. For she had cried her last tear, and knew that it would be a long time before shed another.

Her head pounded and her body protested as she slowly made her way back over the hills towards her home. Grim-faced, she pushed onwards - walking and stumbling until Steadfast rose up above her in the chilly twilight air. Her head was pounding, aching, her vision blurring every now and then,

"Aldreya!" a voice called out to her and she saw a figure standing at the entrance to the keep. The figure grew as she approached it and it approached her, but it was blurry and she could not make out who it was.

"Aldreya, we've been looking all over for you! I was worried sick!" the voice of the figure was a man, piercing through the muffled veil clouding her mind.

"Daerion," she whispered to herself as her head swam and her legs collapsed beneath her.


End file.
